


Who Presents This Couple

by crazygirlne



Series: Vows [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meet the Family, Only loosely a Flash crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara and Leonard meet Quentin and Lisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, since the main story included a vague Destiny fix (since Leonard was never dead), the continuing stories are also canon divergent. This means I can ignore Flashpoint and can imagine the Central City crew going on as they might have. Thank you to newyorkcitydreaming for the read through! I’ve not written half these characters before and wanted a second opinion.

When you’re married before you’re even officially dating, of course things are going to get serious quickly. Meeting the family is a logical consequence of this, and Leonard hasn’t exactly _dreaded_ meeting Mr. Lance or having Sarah meet Lisa.

That doesn’t mean he expected that both meetings would happen at the same time, and he finds himself swallowing hard as he realizes that’s what’s happening.

Lisa is eyeing Quentin warily, like she’s not sure what role he’s here to play or what he knows about them. She’s not exactly had great experiences with fathers in general, either.

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

Oh yes, and then there’s the fact that this meeting is entirely unplanned.

“Hi, sweetie. I had to come to Central City to meet with…” Quentin Lance trails off, eyeing the two he doesn’t know. That means...

Shit.

“Are you here to meet with the Scarlet Speedster, too?” Leonard drawls. Sara’s father tenses, surprised and suspicious, and Lisa’s eyes narrow for a moment. “Let’s get inside,” he suggests. “I have a feeling we all need to talk.”

They’re quickly seated in the cafe, and Leonard takes a deep breath. “Sara, as I was saying, this is my sister, Lisa. Lisa, this is Sara, and her father, Quentin Lance. And I imagine we’ll be joined soon by a certain speedster with a habit of being late.”

“And this is Leonard,” Sara adds, looking at her father across the round table. “He’s—”

“Hey, guys,” Barry says, looking apologetic as he joins them, sitting between Mr. Lance and Sara. “Sorry I’m late. I’m guessing everyone here knows everyone else?”

“We were working on that,” Leonard answers, letting his annoyance show. Barry, of course, just grins.

He turns to Sara. “Hey, I’m Barry. Good to meet you, officially.”

“Yeah, same,” she says, looking as overwhelmed with the whole situation as Leonard feels. He wants to reach out and take her hand, but given the present company and the fact that he’s not sure who here knows they’re together, he’s not sure whether that would just make things worse.

“You summoned?” Leonard asks Barry, trying to get at least some answers out of this impromptu meeting.

“No. I mean, yes, technically, but not because I needed anything. I got a call from Heatwave. He said I should get all of us together so we could celebrate you and Sara getting married.”

Leonard closes his eyes. Mick had been telling them to get the telling-the-family and the official meetings out of the way for months now. His partner seemed to take some personal pride in their relationship, like he was single-handedly responsible for pushing them together. Apparently, mix that with a small fight over a game of cards and a lot of alcohol, and you get to meet your girlfriend’s father, your sister, and your sometime-nemesis all at the same time.

“What?” It’s Quentin. He wasn’t sure who would end up speaking up first. He opens his eyes to see Barry looks even paler than usual, and Lisa and Quentin are both staring at Sara.

“I'm sorry, I thought… He said…” Barry is clearly struggling for words, and Leonard is content to let him. He might like the guy sometimes, but he just royally complicated things.

Sara is nicer than he is. “It's okay, Barry. You didn't know. I'm gonna have to kill Mick, though.” She looks at her father. “We're not really married. We just pretended to be for a mission.” Leonard can't take his eyes off her as she takes a deep breath. “We _are_ together, though. I've told you about him, too. He's the one who helped after Laurel.”

Which is how he'd known exactly what her father looked like; he'd helped Sara to and from the Waverider for a few trips right after, and though Leonard had stayed out of sight, he'd seen Mr. Lance once or twice. He looks at him now, curious what Sara has told her father about him.

The man seems torn as he and his daughter have a silent conversation, but clearly, whatever Sara’s told him isn’t too bad, because after a minute, his expression softens, and he gives them a smile that’s almost sad. “I’m happy if you’re happy,” he says, expression lightening some, as if the words make it true.

“Why didn’t I hear about Sara?” Lisa asks, and when Leonard looks at her, she’s frowning.

“You did,” he explains, wincing. “I had to wipe your memory, though.”

“What?!”

This seems to be the last straw for Barry. “Okay, I uh… I’m gonna go see Iris. She wanted to get lunch together anyway, so… Yeah, sorry again, and I’ll see you when…” He waves vaguely and trots out of the cafe, almost as red as his costume, and Leonard can’t quite help the smirk, despite the situation.

When he turns back to Lisa, she’s glaring at him. “You agreed,” he protests halfheartedly. “It was either that or the timeline would be completely screwed.”

“You talked about me that long ago?” Sara asks, and he can feel his sister’s eyes on him as he turns and nods at Sara.

“I did,” he says simply. Both their family members are watching, he knows. He’d do anything to protect his sister, and he knows Sara would do whatever she needed for her father, but it’s not really about those two right now.

Alright, so their acceptance would be nice. Still, Sara’s approval means more, in this moment. He nods back at her and she smiles softly at him, and he can feel his own lips tugging up to one side, and when he finally breaks eye contact, the others’ expressions have changed drastically at whatever they’ve seen.

Mr. Lance no longer looks sad or torn; he instead looks relieved, like maybe he isn’t so worried anymore.

Lisa is wearing an expression of unholy glee, that particular face that younger siblings are capable of, the one that says, “I just saw something that I can tease you about for the rest of our lives.”

He really is going to kill Mick.

***

Leonard looks away, and her dad is looking all fatherly, and Len’s sister is looking thrilled, and really, everything’s going much better than she’d have guessed, given the circumstances.

She feels bad about Barry, though, getting put in the middle like that. There’s something about him that tells her maybe they could be friends, especially when she needs to complain to someone about time travel (she’s heard stories), someone who isn’t already stuck on the ship with them.

She shakes her head and focuses back on the people at the table. Lisa looks like she has something she wants to say to Len, and she’d kinda like a couple minutes alone with her father, who she hasn’t seen in months. It’s not that she’s been avoiding him, it’s just that it’s so easy to put trips off when you’re on a time ship. There’s always later, right?

Sara turns to Leonard. “Hey,” she says quietly, putting a hand on his arm. “Do you mind if we have a sec?”

He shakes his head. “That’s fine. We’ll be right outside when you’re ready to go.” He covers her hand for just a second before leaving with his sister, who’s smirking at him the whole way out of the building.

Sara wonders whether the smirk is learned or hereditary.

“You okay, baby?” her dad asks as soon as they’re alone.

“Yeah, Daddy, I’m fine. I’m better than fine.”

“You know I gotta worry about you, kid.” There’s that sad smile on his face again, and she knows he’s thinking about Laurel.

“I know.” Sara takes a moment to gather her thoughts. “You don’t have to worry about me with Leonard, though. He’s a good guy. I told you enough about his past that you know he’s capable. I’m sure you found a way to run a search on him, too.” She rolls her eyes at her dad’s guilty look, then continues. “I trust him completely. He might not always exactly follow the law, but come on. I’m a vigilante, and you’ve worked with Team Arrow. We don’t exactly follow the law, either.”

He’s quiet for a minute. “You love him? He loves you?”

“Yes.” Her answer is firm and seems to be what he needs to hear.

“Then I’ll figure out how to get past the rest.”

“Thank you,” she says, moving next to his chair and pulling him into a hug. He returns it a little too enthusiastically, but she doesn't let go until he does.

“Ready to get out of here?” he asks, and she nods.

“Yeah. If we’re not here to save Barry or anything, we should probably at least check in with the rest of the team. I mean, Mick probably told them, but just in case.”

They walk out of the cafe, and she sees Lisa hugging her brother, at least as hard as her dad had just hugged her. Leonard looks equal parts panicked and pleased. Lisa pulls away and turns to Sara.

“Thanks,” she says, leaning forward to kiss Sara on the cheek. “And if you hurt him, I’ll kick your ass; I don’t care how good you are.” She softens the threat with a smile (though Sara has no doubt she means it), nods at Sara’s dad, and walks away with a wave.

Leonard looks at Sara, bemusement giving way for an expression that asks whether everything’s okay. She smiles and sees him relax before they both turn their attention to her father.

“Nice to officially meet you, Leonard,” he says, shaking his hand. “I’d better get going, too, but the two of you should drop by for dinner sometime.”

“We’ll do that.” Len comes short of ending the sentence with “sir,” but it’s almost implied with the respectful tone, and Sara has to smother a laugh at the almost pained expression on his face.

“I’ll see you, baby girl.”

“Bye, Daddy.”

Leonard squeezes her hand as her father walks away. She turns to him with a sigh.

“I want to make sure Barry’s really okay before we go back. He seemed like he felt pretty bad, and it really wasn’t his fault.”

“You do that,” he agrees easily. “I’m going to go threaten my former partner.”

“Don’t be too hard on him. It wasn’t that bad, right? And at least we finally got it over with.”

Leonard scowls, and Sara does laugh this time, then presses a kiss to his lips. She squeaks when he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss just long enough for her to feel breathless when he pulls away.

“I won’t kill him,” he promises. “I might do _something_ , but I won’t kill him.”

“Good,” she says. “I’m planning on stealing his socks. All of them. And I’ll ask Gideon not to make him any more.”

Leonard snorts. “Sounds like a good plan.” He squeezes her hand once more. “You go do whatever you need to with Barry. Gideon can send directions to STAR labs to your GPS, if you don’t know where it is.”

“Thanks, Leonard. I’ll see you at home.”

He nods, and she pulls out her phone as she watches him walk back toward the ship. Today, just the past half hour, has been chaotic and entirely unexpected, but really?

She wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
